A radio frequency (RF) transponder system typically includes a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader and an RFID device. The system may include multiple RFID readers, multiple RFID devices, or both. The RFID device is commonly referred to as an RFID tag. The RFID device may take a number of forms including a card or a fob. The RF transponder system typically further includes a host with which the RFID readers are in communication. The host may perform a number of functions including command, control, monitoring, maintenance, and the like. Conventional operation of the RF transponder system is generally characterized by multiple operating modes including excitation, response, and read modes. The RF transponder system requires electrical power to operate in each of these modes. In particular, the RFID reader must be powered during the excitation and read modes while the RFID device must be powered during the response mode. In many RF transponder systems the RFID device is passive, that is, the RFID device lacks an internal power source or physical connection to an external power source. The passive RFID device is powered remotely by the RFID reader while the RFID device remains free of physical contact with the RFID reader. The RFID reader may be connected to an electrical power source, such as an AC power line, which powers the RFID reader. Alternatively, the RFID reader may be powered by a self-contained power source such as a disposable or rechargeable battery. The latter enables the system designer to position the RFID reader in a remote location which lacks access to an AC power outlet. For power outages, an RFID reader that is normally powered by an AC power line may have a battery backup to enable continued operation during the power outage. Currently, there are arrange of RFID readers available on the market. Most of the particular attributes will not be elaborated upon here. The attribute of interest here is that of power consumption and the management thereof. Of course, power can be measured in several different ways including peak and average. How one chooses to measure power is not of exact interest here except of course that any measure be comparable from one device to another. Whatever the measure, each RFID reader on the market today has a particular level of power consumption. The levels of power consumption may vary from one device to another. The level of power consumption is set by the manufacturer of the device. There is only one level of power consumption per device. This state of affairs limits the ability of one to manage, as may be desired or required, the power consumption of the RFID reader after being manufactured.